The Game of Crowns
by spartan2015
Summary: Empress Katherine has been married to Emperor Henry VIII for five years and has yet to bear a son. Their only child, Princess Mary, is the Crown Princess unofficially. Cardinal Wolsey and the Dowager Queen, Elizabeth of York, push for him to take in concubines so that one of them may bear a son.
1. Chapter 1

**England, 1520**

Empress Katherine studied the concubines that the Emperor, Henry VIII, had chosen. She couldn't deny that she felt hurt when he agreed to take them in as concubines.

She clenched her fists. This had all been Wolsey's doing. If he hadn't suggested it. Hadn't brought up the fact that she had yet bore him a son then her husband wouldn't have agreed to it.

What made it worse was that her mother in law, the Dowager Empress, also agreed. At one point the Dowager had been her biggest supporter. Especially when her first child had been a boy.

She fought against Henry having any mistresses and the Dowager agreed. But when her boy died the Dowager fell back and didn't reappear until Katherine was pregnant again. It continued like that for a while. When Mary was born the Dowager was calm but Katherine could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"She is healthy," Katherine whispered.

The Dowager scoffed softly. "Yes. But she is no boy. Don't worry. I'm sure sons will follow."

She had said that but they didn't. Henry called her once more six months later but the pregnancy had ended in the stillbirth of a boy. Her hope. Her savior had left her. She figured herself bitter and angry. At Henry. The Dowager. And herself.

That's why she had to support Mary being the Crown Princess. She pretty much was but Katherine knew that if any of these women had a son it could threaten Mary's claim to the throne.

"These are the best the provinces have to offer?"

Katherine's principle lady in waiting, Lady Isabella, smirked. "It appears so, Your Majesty."

Katherine noticed one the concubines shaking. "You," she pointed. "Step forward."

The woman, who appeared as a young girl to Katherine, curtsied. She laughed and smirked. "Is that the best you can do?" She sighed as if feeling sad and pitiful. "Shame. I was hoping to spare you."

The girl froze with fear. Katherine nodded to Lady Isabella. "Show her a proper curtsey."

The girl felt completely embarrassed. Her face stained red and her eyes welled with tears. Katherine enjoyed seeing her expression. Lady Isabella curtsied with much grace and dignity. The girl felt ashamed. Most of the other concubines were well learned and carried themselves with grace. Two of them had been to France and knew many languages and read many books.

Another one of them had been to Ireland and another to Spain. All of them knew at least two languages in addition to English. Latin was a requirement for woman like them. She herself could do none of the things they could. Being from a minor noble house it was a miracle that she made it through the rounds.

"Now you try," Katherine said.

The girl did and Katherine nodded. "Better. You learn quickly. That might help you." SHe waved her hand dismissively and the girl went back to where she oringinally stood.

Katherine studied them again and smiled to herself. She was going to have fun with this. "Because one of you couldn't even curtsy right, I suppose I must teach you, since your families didn't do a good enough job."

The girl's face was red once more and Katherine felt the urge to laugh. "Each day you must come and pay your respects to me. In the morning and at night. Or anytime I request you. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," they all replied.

She nodded. "Good. You may leave."

Sometime after they had left Katherine asked Lady Isabella about their backgrounds.

"What are their families' ranks?"

"Ladies Mary and Anne Boleyn are by far the highest ranking ladies of them all. Their father's titles are Earl of Wiltshire and Ormond. Viscount Rochford and Sir."

"Are they wealthy?"

She nodded. "Quite. Bessie Blount's father is equal in rank to the Boleyn's."

"Hmm. They sound powerful. They could be a threat. Go on."

"Eleanor Luke is the daughter of a Viscount. Not really well known but certainly well off. Finally there's Jane Seymour. She's not a threat to you at all. She can barely read and write her own name."

Katherine scoffed. "It doesn't take extensive learning to get pregnant and bear children. If any of them become pregnant then the Dowager will rally behind them. Especially if it's a boy." Katherine shook her head. "No. No one will challenge Mary's right to the throne. Send for Sir Thomas More."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dowager Queen came to see Emperor Henry. "Tonight you must grace one of the consorts. Who shall I send to you?"

"Bessie," he replied.

"Bessie?" She nodded her approval. "Bessie it is then." 

Henry paced his rooms. By far Bessie Blount and Mary Boleyn were the most beautiful of the concubines. They also had hips perfect for bearing sons. And he needed a son.

"Your Majesty. Her Grace, the Lady Bessie Blount."

"Come in," he called.

Bessie curtsied. "Your Majesty."

He smiled. "Will you not come closer?"

She did and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hmm." He lightly kissed her lips. She gasped and he chuckled.

He kissed her again and lifted her up before setting her on the bed. _I shall enjoy myself immensely_ , he thought to himself.

The next morning the all the consorts came to pay their respects to the Empress. Katherine studied them much the same way yesterday. Except today, one of them were missing.

"Where is Lady Bessie?" she asked.

Anne, Mary, and Eleanor smiled to themselves. Jane looked at them and felt confused. Eleanor spoke and you could hear laughter in her voice. "I believe His Majesty has granted his imperial favors on Her Grace, the Lady Bessie."

Katherine's eyes widened ad she gripped her throne. Why didn't Isabella or Sir Thomas tell her? How was she supposed to make her daughter the Crown Princess if they get pregnant?

Katherine said nothing but then someone entered the room. She curtsied and Katherine stood. "How dare you?! You're late."

"I'm sorry. I overslept," Bessie replied.

"None of your excuses!" Lady Isabella said.

Katherine straightened. "Now would be a good time for your lessons. The lesson is how to curtsy properly," she said while glancing at Jane, who only bowed her head and turn away.

"But before that posture is everything. A lady must stand tall, walk with grace, and curtsy with dignity. None of you did that yesterday so I must teach you."

She nodded to Lady Isabella who instructed some other ladies to get bowls. A line was placed in the middle of the floor.

Isabella spoke, "You will all walk forward and back one time while balancing a bowl on top of your head."

"What if it falls?" Anne asked.

She smirked. "Then you will try again. Once I deem that you pass then you may leave."

The concubines looked at each other and then everyone else turned to Jane. She was the weakest link of them all. Though she came from nobility it was a lower grade than everyone else and with multiple children in the family, and limited funds, it was hard for the girls to be educated beyond the basics.

"Lady Isabella is in charge. I have things to do. I trust you can handle it?"

She bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

When Katherine was gone Lady Isabella smiled wickedly at them. "Strip to your chemises," she said before turning and nodding to another lady. The woman went behind the throne and returned with a thin black object. "If one bowl falls then you're going to be whipped."

XXXXXXXXX

Katherine sat at a table in her room and felt her blood boil so high.

"Sir Thomas More."

He bowed. "Your Majesty."

Katherine stood and paced. "I've heard things, Sir Thomas. Whispers and plans to stop my little girl from being the Crown Princess."

He stared at her in shock. "That's impossible, Your Majesty."

"Oh? Then tell me why I wasn't informed that His Majesty granted one of those tramps his imperial favors last night."

Sir Thomas bowed his head. "Your Majesty, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that she might be pregnant!" she hissed.

She sighed. "Have you spoken to the ministers?"

"Yes. We're going to bring up the subject of Princess Mary being the Crown Princess."

"I can count on their support?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She dismissed him and prayed to the Saints that Bessie Blount wasn't pregnant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jane was the last to go since she had the lowest ranks of them all. The sharp slap against Jane's pale legs rang throughout the room and each time the concubines winced in sympathy.

They all had stayed to show their support but after Jane dropped the seventh bowl Mary and Eleanor had felt restless and decided to leave.

Anne felt bad seeing Jane cry and she noticed bruises forming on her calfs. "You should stop," she said to Isabella.

"Excuse me?" She turned to Anne.

"She's hurt," Anne reasoned. "Let her try again tomorrow."

"Fine. I'll send a doctor to you. Take her to her rooms."

Anne nodded. She and Bessie helped Jane dress and they all left.

"I'll stay here with you and when the doctor leaves then I'll go, okay?" Anne said to Jane. The pale girl nodded mutely and curled in a ball.

Bessie took hold of Anne's hand. "I must tell you something."

Anne nodded. "Go on."

"I think I'm pregnant."

Anne smiled. "That's great Bessie."

"But I'm scared. What if I don't bear a son?"

"I'm sure His Majesty wouldn't care. As long as the child is healthy."

Bessie nodded. "You're right. I shoul-" She stopped suddenly and covered her mouth. Anne became alarmed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Bessie nodded. "Just morning sickness. I'll be fine."

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The Dowager stared at her cousin, the Countess of Salisbury, and smiled. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "Yes. Quite so."

"Finally, the line shall be secure. Send a doctor to check her healthy and to confirm if it's a boy. We can't take any chances."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Grace. Doctor Valtore."

The doctor bowed. "Your Graces."

"Jane's legs are bruised," Anne said.

He checked her pulse, felt her head, and examined her legs. He pulled a container filled with a mystery substance.

"What is that?" Bessie asked.

"A salve for her legs." He rubbed the salve on Jane's legs but she gave no indication as to whether she felt anything. Afterwards he bandaged her wounds.

"She should be fine for now. I'll send a tonic to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you, doctor," Anne replied.

He bowed again before leaving. On the way out he ran into Doctor Samuel. Valtore and Samuel didn't get along all that well. Samuel tended to the Dowager almost exclusively.

" I've already tended to Her Grace, the Lady Jane," Valtore said.

Samuel shook his head. "I've come for a different matter entirely."

Valtore felt his heart beat speed up and he nearly blushed. He cleared his throat before speaking. "And what would that be?"

Samuel grinned. "I can't say." He walked inside the room.

Valtore let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Samuel still had that effect on him and he really couldn't say why.

XXXXXXX

Samuel smiled at him. "You are indeed pregnant, Your Grace. The child is strong and you are perfectly healthy."

"Good."

Samuel nodded. "I will report this to the Dowager.

"The Dowager?" they asked at the same time.

He nodded again before leaving.

"Why would he report it to the Dowager, Anne?"

"I don't know." But I'll definitely find out, she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXX

"She is healthy?" The Dowager asked.

"Yes. And the child is strong."

"Good. I will tell Henry tomorrow when Prince Charles comes."

"In his presence?"

She smiled. "Yes. One cannot keep secrets from the Emperor."

XXXXXXX

Katherine looked around the room to make sure that everything was perfect for her nephew's arrival. She hadn't seen him since he was a young boy. She smiled to herself. Now he was a young man of fifteen. And soon to be married to her own daughter.

She grew happy at the thought if her daughter having both England and Spain. She frowned as the thought that Bessie might be pregnant. It could really hurt Mary's chance of being the Crown Princess.

"Her Imperial Highness, Princess Mary."

Katherine turned and smiled when her daughter curtsied. "My most beloved," she said as she held her arms out. Mary ran to her and Katherine hugged her tightly to her.

"Are you excited to meet your bethrothed?"

"Yes. Will he like me?"

"He will love you," Katheirne replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charles V studied the palace. It was a fine structure he decided. He moved to go inside but he saw something that caught his eye. Five beautiful women were walking to another entrance towards the palace. "Who are they?" he asked one of his companions.

"Concubines, I believe."

"Hmm. Hermosa mujer," he murmured.

Henry, Katherine, and the Dowager were all seated on their thrones. The concubine sat among everyone else. Katherine wished that they weren't there at all. She wouldn't want her nephew to get any ideas. She'd hate to have Mary go through that. She glanced at her daughter to detect any nervousness in her but she saw none and that made her proud.

"His Highness, the Holy Roman Emperor, Charles V."

Everyone bowed and curtsied.

"Your Highness, I am pleased to meet you," Henry said.

"Likewise, Your Majesty." His eyes moved towards the women he saw before.

Henry noticed. "My newest consorts."

"I see."

"My dearest Charles," Katherine called. The less attention he paid towards the consorts the better.

"Lady Aunt," he bowed. "I ask for you blessing as a nephew to an aunt.

She smiled. "I give you my blessing freely, mi querido sobrino." She motioned Mary forward. "Your Highness, may I introduce your betrothed, the Princess Mary of England."

Mary curtsied with all the grace and dignity she could muster. Charles wasn't a bad looking young man. He was quite tall for a young man of fifteen, Mary decided.

Charles nearly wanted to sigh out loud. He was eleven years older than her and by the time she reached childbearing age he would near thirty. He knelt to her level and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"I have a gift for you," she said.

"Oh?"

She pointed towards the window. He smiled when he saw two beautiful chestnut horses. "Do you like them?" she asked.

"I love them. Thank you. Might I give Your Highness a gift, too?"

Her eyes widen but she nodded. He chuckled and motioned a manservant forward. The man opened a box and inside was a necklace with a cross engraved with pearls. Charles took it and fastened it to her.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

He smiled. "Hopefully it will remind you of me."

Katherine smiled. Now she was one step closer to her dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dowager smiled as well. Now was the time. "This a joyous occasion. I have something to say that will make it all the more special."

"Go on Mother," Henry said.

She motioned for Lady Bessie to come forward. "Lady Bessie bears the imperial heir."

Katherine's eyes widen and she stood. "Impossible!" Everyone stared at her. She cleared her throat. "I mean... What use is there in getting excited? It could be a girl."

"Still, this is a joyous occasion for the royal house," the Dowager replied.

"You're right Mother. We celebrate my pearl's engagement and the news of Lady Bessie's birth."

Katherine couldn't believe it. "Must we really? It's Mary's day."

"Katherine. Silence." Henry glared at her.

The court moved outside. Everyone danced and enjoyed the beautiful day. Charles asked Mary to dance.

"With Your Majesty's permission, of course."

Amusement shined in Henry's eyes and he regarded his nephew and daughter carefully before responding. "Permission granted!"

Mary smiled widely and followed Charles. Katherine sighed in contentment before her eyes wandered to Bessie. She was hunched over with her hand to her mouth. _Morning sicknes_ s, Katherine thought. After she lost her second child she welcomed the sickness that came with pregnancy. Embraced the uncomfortableness of a swollen belly. The feeling of the child moving.

"Lady Aunt. Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Katherine wiped her eyes and felt something wet. "Yes. What is it?"

"How are you?"

"Well."

"Are you sure? You seemed quite upset at the announcement of Lady Bessie's pregnancy."

"It could threaten Mary's chances of being Queen."

He smiled. "Never fear Lady Aunt. She will be my Queen."

Katherine nodded.

Mary was in love with the necklace her cousin gave her. Even more in love with him. She asked her mother if he would come for her birthday next year.

"I will send a letter and ask."

Mary nodded and went to her chambers. Though Katherine was glad the engagement went off without a hitch she knew that if Bessie had a boy everything would have been for naught.

"Lady Isabella."

"Your Majesty?"

"Send for Sir Thomas."

XXXXXX

"What is this?" Eleanor Luke asked Lady Isabella. It had been some time since Jane had been to pay her respects to Katherine. The doctors said she was melancholy and needed to rest so Eleanor took it upon herself to visit the poor girl.

With Bessie being pregnant all eyes were on her so the other concubines fell to the sidelines.

"A favorite of Her Majesty's. The incense produces a calming effect."

"Hmm. I like it. Give one to Jane as well."

"Of course, Your Grace."

XXXXXX

"Lord Boleyn. How goes the peace treaty with France?"

"Well, Your Majesty."

"Good. I've been thinking of marrying Mary to Francis's son, the Dauphine."

"I will speak with him."

"Good. Now, my lords is there anything you wish to say."

Sir Thomas stepped forward. "There is the matter if the succession."

Henry sighed and leaned his head in his left hand. "Not this again."

"Your Majesty?"

"My son is soon to be born."

"That's not for another seven months. And we can't be sure that it will be a boy," Sir Thomas insisted.

"Fine. Mary will be Crown Princess officially until Bessie gives birth."

XXXXXXX

"He said this?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. There will be a ceremony and everything."

"What will happen if she miscarries?"

"He didn't say. I imagine the Her Highness will remain Crown Princess."

After he left she called Lady Isabella. Katherine smirked. "Have you noticed, Lady Isabella, that Lady Bessie seems sick so often? Perhaps we should send something to her so she can get better."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is a tonic from Her Majesty."

Bessie nodded. "Of course." She thought the girl would leave but she stayed. "I'm supposed to see to it that you drink it all. Her Majesty's orders."

She nodded mutely and hesitantly drank it all. The girl nodded with satisfaction before leaving. The tonic was sent to her every day for at least a week. Bessie became worried when she felt cramps and saw blood whenever to did her business. She told Anne.

Anne sighed. "It's probably nothing. Try not to worry."

Bessie nodded. Later that same day she woke up in pain and saw blood everywhere. "Help! Please." Her maids came and one of them left to get the doctor.

 **XXXXXX**

Henry, Katherine, and the Dowager stood outside Bessie's room. Anne and Mary stood with them. Jane still wasn't feeling well so Eleanor stayed with her. The doctor came out. "Well?" the Dowager said.

"The child lives," he replied.

The Dowager breathed a sigh of relief. Katherine made fists of her hands and left.

Henry smiled proudly. "My boy's strong!"

Katherine couldn't believe it. She slapped the girl who gave Bessie the tonic. "You said she was drinking it! What happened?!" The girl fell to the floor. "I did! She was! Please spare me, Your Majesty."

Katherine huffed and sent the girl on her way.

 **XXXXX**

Lizzie ran from the Empress's room. She cried herself to sleep in a small alcove in the gardens near Anne's rooms. When Anne came back to her chambers a servant informed her that a girl was nearby and fell asleep. Anne shook her. "Wake up."

The girl stirred and jumped when she saw Anne. "Your Grace," she said and stepped out of the alcove.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked.

"No. I hurt Lady Bessie! And now I feel so bad."

Anne studied her carefully. "Tell me."

 **XXXXXXX**

Anne handed the doctor a purse of coins. "Do this and your reward will be reassured."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Doctor Samuel set to work on changing the tonic to something healthier. He made Doctor Valtore in deposed and offered to make the tonic in his stead.

Katherine didn't trust it and had Lady Isabella put a little bit of what was previously used to cause Bessie almost miscarriage. What Doctor Samuel put in the tonic acted as an antidote the effects. As Bessie's belly grew so did Katherine's anger.

To make things worse her nephew broke off the engagement to Mary. And no one bothered to tell her. Not even Sir Thomas.

 **XXXXXXXX**

England, 15th of June 1521

Bessie went into labor and the court was up in arms. Katherine prayed to the Saints that Bessie bore a girl. Around 2 o'clock in the afternoon Lady Isabella came to her. "Well? What is it?"

"A boy. A healthy living boy."

The sound of fireworks filled the air and the whole of London was merry. Henry was most pleased. "You've done well. What shall his name be?"

Bessie smirked triumphantly. "Henry. He is after all the living image of his father."


	6. Chapter 6

On the account of her bearing a living son Elizabeth of York petitioned for Bessie to be moved up two ranks. This caused Katherine to fly into a rage.

"This is nonsense, Your Majesty," Katherine said.

"She bore the Imperial heir," the Dowager reasoned. "A _living_ son. Making her third rank is hardly enough."

Wolsey added his opinion as well. "I agree with Her Majesty. His Highness is perfectly healthy and is the _living_ image of his father."

Katherine nearly flinched at the insult before storming out. The Dowager rolled her eyes. "Never mind her. Move her up two ranks, alright?"

Henry nodded before turning back to Wolsey.

XXXXXXXXX

Katherine couldn't contain her rage. "How dare they? All of them! Holding an heir over my head."

She stopped in front of the nursery. Slowly she walked inside and peered over the cradle.

"Your Majesty?" Lady Isabella whispered.

"Shush," she commanded. She took a pillow and carefully held it over the baby's head.

"Your Majesty," Isabella whispered. "Someone's coming."

Katherine dropped the pillow and turned around.

"Your Majesty," Bessie said is mock surprise. "What brings you here?"

"I wished to see the baby. After all, he will serve my daughter when she becomes Queen."

Bessie smiled slightly. "Oh? How will she become Queen?"

"She's the Crown Princess," Katherine replied as if it was the simplest thing ever.

Bessie chuckled a little. "Not anymore."

"What?"

Bessie looked shocked. "Didn't you know? His Majesty said that if a son was born then he would take over Mary's place."

"Never," Katherine said firmly.

Bessie shrugged and picked up her son. Before she left she turned and said something that made Katherine's world fall apart. "Oh, and Prince Charles has also broken his engagement to Mary. His Majesty is looking forward to a French match for her."

Katherine gasped and fainted.

XXXXXXXX

All of the consorts fussed over Prince Harry.

"He's so cute!" Mary exclaimed.

"Just adorable," Eleanor agreed.

"I've sewed him a hat. What do you think?" Jane asked softly. She was feeling better and even talking but she still had bouts of muteness and melancholy.

"It's wonderful, Jane. Thank you," Bessie replied.

"His Imperial Majesty!"

"Ladies."

"Your Majesty. Would you like to hold him?" Bessie said.

"Of course."

Anne nudged Bessie and nodded her head.

"Umm... my lord. Might I feed our son?"

"Of course. It's perfectly fine."

XXXXXX

"I told you he would say yes," Anne said as she and Bessie walked in the gardens. Autumn was just around the corner. Soon Christmas would come.

"I'm glad. I hear it's a good bonding experience. And I want to be close to my boy."

It was silent for the rest of the walk. When they neared the palace though Bessie stopped as a thought came to her. "I wonder if he would have done the same if I'd had a girl."

"I'm sure he would have," Anne replied. But Bessie wasn't so sure.

XXXXXXXX

Katherine woke up to her servants fussing over her. "What's happened?"

"You fainted Your Majesty," a girl of about 17 said. Already at her young age, Katherine knew that whoever she married she would bear many sons. Her face was pretty, she had a shapely chest and childbearing hips.

"Oh. I'm sure I'll be fine. What I just need is rest."

"Alright. His Majesty sent you these flowers and wished you well."

Katherine pretended not to care but her heart was beating fast. "Did he?"

"Mmmhmm," the girl nodded.

When night came she received a surprise visit from Henry. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Shhh," he responded before kissing her lips. "I wish for us to conceive a son," he said.

XXXXXXXX

 _ **Four months later**_

Young Harry IX continued to thrive. Bessie enjoyed feeding her son and loved the bonding experience. She didn't have to call on the Empress and instead spent her time with the Dowager. Katherine knew that her mother in law was plotting.

Plotting to control the throne. Bessie son was the first born and most likely to inherit the throne. God forbid if something were to happen to Henry the Dowager would persuade him to name Harry Crown Prince and have Bessie rule in his stead. She smirked. Bessie wouldn't rule at all. She'd just be a puppet while the Dowager pulled the strings.

"My lady! My lady!" Isabella said as she came running.

Sir Thomas was with her and reporting all that was going on in the palace. Katherine made sure to get it through Lady Isabella and Sir Thomas's heads that she wasn't going to be out of the loop about things going on in her court.

"What is it?"

"Lady Mary is pregnant!"

Katherine stood. "What? Haven't you been giving them the tonic?"

"Of course, my lady."

"How far along?"

"Nearly four months."

Katherine nearly wanted to scream. How could she be so stupid? Henry was sleeping with Lady Mary at the same time too. The thought disgusted her. Even more so that the tramp might be pregnant.

When Katherine saw Mary she noticed a baby bump even though she was less than three months along.

Mary and Anne curtsied. "Your Majesty."

Katherine glared at them before leaving. "Just the sight of those tramps makes me sick." She quickly covered her mouth before sighing.

"Are you alright?" Lady Isabella asked.

"Hmm. I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"It's probably your stomach. I'll fetch a doctor."

"No. Just bring me something sour. That should settle me down."

"Of course." She stopped. "What if you're pregnant?"

"What?"

"It's been nearly three months since your last menstruation."

Tears fell from Katherine's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"The Saints' have seen fit to bless you. Congratulations Your Majesty."


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Boleyn's belly widened. The doctors predicted twins. A boy and a girl. Henry was a proud man. Two sons in less than a year. The due date was around March.

"I shall be an aunt," Anne said with excitement.

"Yes, sister, you shall."

They ran into Henry and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Ladies," he nodded before leaving.

Henry, in turn, ran into Katherine. She curtsied. "Lord husband."

"Wife."

"What brings you to this side of the palace?"

"I came check on Mary," he lied. "I've been ignoring her lately."

This brought on Katherine's anger. She knew he was lying but decided to play the game. "Do you not know that I bear your child as well."

His face showed no emotion. "Right. Of course." He left.

She huffed with frustration. "Will one of the babies be a boy?" she asked Isabella.

"Yes. The doctors predict so."

She nodded with determination. "Then I dare not have another girl."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Eleanor and Jane became the best of friends. Eleanor admired Jane's humility and a good heart. Jane in return appreciated Eleanor grace and intelligence. But lately, Jane had noticed Eleanor looking at her with something that could only be described as longing. She was Catholic at heart and a pretty devout one too. It was the only thing Empress Katherine liked about her.

It was a strange day. Mary and Anne went walking in the gardens. The doctor assigned to Mary allowed an hour of exercise each day up until her confinement. Bessie was with her son as she so often was. She didn't even have to stay with the others but she liked their company and stayed anyways. That left Eleanor and Jane to themselves.

They were sewing and Jane chuckled. Eleanor looked up and offered a smile herself. "What?"

"Your sewing is off slightly."

Eleanor frowned and glanced down. She hadn't missed a stitch.

"Here." Jane pointed just a little below where Eleanor's fingers currently were. "There's a tiny hole right there. You have to sew tightly so that no air gets in. The nights are getting colder so these poor children need good quality clothing to keep warm and-" Jane stopped her rambling when Eleanor touched her hand. She looked up. "Eleanor?"

Eleanor leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Jane gasped and pulled away before running off. Eleanor cursed herself for being so forward. _She probably hates me now_ , she thought with frustration. She had liked Jane for a while now and wanted to make her feelings known. But now she could have possibly ruined things.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Well?" Katherine asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You are not pregnant, my lady. It was a figment of your imagination," the doctor replied.

Katherine stood in angry. "What? You're lying. I know I had morning sickness."

"You simply wanted to believe it so much that you imagined the symptoms of pregnancy."

"No!" Her mind raced but she had to ask. "Am I infertile?"

"No. But you are nearly 27 and your ability to get pregnant drops as you age. I would suggest trying around the peak of your menstruation. When you really began to feel that your course is coming soon."

Katherine nodded and paid the doctor well to keep what was said a secret.


End file.
